Drunk On Pain
by OUAT Fluffer
Summary: Not even the prince of the Fae plane could handle so much pain without a few drinks.
1. Chapter 1

Teague walked into Mina's apartment.

No knock.

No nothing.

Usually he was quite the gentleman but not today. Mina, hearing an intruder and with her mother and Charlie on an overnight maid assignment, jumped out of bed. She grabbed an umbrella and walked towards the kitchen. She turned on the light and pointed her umbrella at him menacingly.

"Teague? Really? It's like 1:30!" Mina yawned.

Teague's hair was a mess and it was then Mina noticed the smell of alcohol on him. HEAVY alcohol.

"Freaking really?" She asked, putting away the umbrella.

Teague strutted up to her and got right in her face and screamed; "Why do I have to deal with you? I never asked for any of this!"

Mina tried to back up but he grabbed her arm. She could feel bruises forming on her arm already. "

You think this is a game? It's not, I'll assure you of that!" He had a cruel hollow laugh when he was drunk, apparently. "Jared loved you and you just ditched him for some blonde!" He let go of her and ran a hand through his hair. "You think you're special enough to break the curse? You're not. You're nothing but an ordinary girl! Hell, Savannah would break the curse before you!" He screamed.

Mina began crying at his words. He softened his expression and wiped the tear from her cheek. Then he went and just sat on the couch, burying his face in his hands. Mina quickly wiped away any stray tears and sat next to him.

"You okay?" She asked. Teague shook his head, still in his hands. He took a deep breath and it sounded like he was abut to cry.

Mina put her arm around his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"C'mon you're a tough guy. You can do it." Mina tried to reassure him, which was hard when she didn't know what would cause him to drink so much.

Teague took his head out of his hands. "I'm not a "tough guy" Mina."

Mina could really smell the alcohol now. Probably a good seven or eight shots. "Of course you are! Not many people could handle the weight of a curse."

Teague looked Mina in the eyes this time. "You can. I make it my life's work to torture you, and you manage to live life and be happy."

"Are...you not happy?" Mina asked.

"You think it's easy being the 'evil brother'? People think I'm a bad guy because, after the separation, that's all that's left." He made Some random gesture in the air and Mina couldn't figure out what it was. She walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee for him. People always said to give drunks coffee. She poured some in a mug and noticed Teague asleep on the couch. Teague's shirt had gotten pushed up and Mina noticed multiple burns all over his stomach. She got a blanket and covered him up. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she then proceeded to go back to her room and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Okay so I wrote this late last night. I don't know how much I like it but I figured I'd share anyways :3**_

_**Also the reason Charlie went with Mina's mom was she didn't want him alone with Mina when she was cursed and all... -_-**_

_**Don't be too harsh! **_

_**And please F&F R&R!**_

_**~Fluffy**_

* * *

**I do not own the Characters of Unenchanted. They belong to Chanda Hahn.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Teague was asleep on the StoryBook. _

_Queen Maeve came in and smacked him on the head. _

_"Ow! What the hell?" He shouted. _

_"Don't you dare use language like that in my house!" Maeve shouted. _

_"What'd I do to piss you off today, mother?" Maeve was enraged and pushed her son off the chair he was sitting on and threw down the book. Teague hit his head against the wall. He groaned in pain. Hearing it, Maeve ripped a blank page from the book and threw it in the fire. Teague screamed as each section of the page touched the fire, a burn appeared on his skin. _

_"We do not show weakness in this household! Don't you ever show recognition of pain again!" Maeve shouted as she set the book back on the pedestal. _

_She sighed. "Why can't you be more like Jared?" _

_Teague got up, to prove the burns didn't hurt, and cleared his throat and answered, "Technically I was more like Jared until you decided to separate me." _

_This only purposed to enrage his mother further. "Don't you go being a smart a$$!" _

_S__he threw two more pages into the fire. Teague's eyes watered in pain, but he refused to acknowledge the pain. _

_"You think you're just so great, don't you? You can't even kill a sixteen year old girl!" Maeve shouted. "Ugh! I wish you were never born!" _

_"Well that makes two of us!" Teague shouted. _

_Within seconds he'd teleported to the human plane. _

* * *

_He stepped into the nearest bar and ordered multiple shots of vodka. _

_He'd always heard humans talk about the wonders of alcohol. He could definitely see why. It was like with each drink, some of the pain, some of the memories disappeared. After he'd finished becoming thoroughly drunk, he went to Mina's. _

_Where else could he go?_

* * *

**_Poor Teague! Mrehh!_**

**_R&R F&F!_**

**_~Fluffy_**


	3. Chapter 3

Teague's eyes opened after what felt like an eternal sleep. His back was killing him and he got up to realize he'd slept on a couch all night. And it didn't help the room was unnecessarily bright. Mina walked in and Teague felt like his worst nightmare had happened and he couldn't remember it.

"Hey how'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Why are you screaming?" He whispered.

Mina laughed. "Yup that's the hangover. Oh yeah, this is for you." Mina tossed a tube of medicine at him labeled "burn cream".

Teague laughed. "Mina, do you really think I'd be careless enough to burn myself?"

Mina looked confused. "Well I mean, I saw some on your stomach..."

Teague pulled up his shirt to find a good dozen burns. "Oh my God what happened?" He asked in awe.

Mina walked over with a mug of coffee. "Do you not remember last night?" She asked, handing him a mug.

Teague's face immediately paled. "Please don't tell me we..." He moved his hands in the air to get his point across.

Mina blushed. "No! I mean we just talked."

Teague was flooded with relief. "What the hell did I say to convince you to let me stay?"

"I could just tell you needed someone. Plus you broke into my apartment." Mina laughed.

Teague looked down at Mina's arm and saw a hand print, made up of bruises."Mina... please don't tell me I did that." Teague's face reflected pure shame.

Mina looked down at her arm. "Well you know um..lots of crazy things can happen when you're drunk like that."

Teague looked flooded with guilt. "D-Does it hurt?"

"That? No, no I'll be fine. They're just bruises, Teague." Mina tried to reassure him.

Teague got up, clearly distressed over what had happened and his lack of remembrance in the event. "Well.." He smoothed down his shirt, "I do believe I've overstayed my welcome. I'll just get going."

"Teague I don't think it's a good idea you go home..you didn't tell me what happened so I'm not sure if it's safe." Mina motioned for him to sit back down.

Teague obeyed and sat back down.

"Teague, why don't you just get some more rest and I'll wake you up later?" Mina suggested.

"Well I guess it'd be rude if I refused." and with that, Teague fell back on the couch and was asleep almost instantly.

"Oh Teague, what'd you do...?" Mina wondered aloud.

* * *

**_So much meague! Yayyy!_**

**_Remember to F&F R&R!_**

**_~Fluffy_**


	4. Chapter 4

Mina's P.O.V.

Teague was still sleeping on the couch so I decided to work on a paper I was writing on my laptop. I was nearly done, just my conclusion left when I heard a knock on the door. My heart immediately jumped...mom would flip if she saw a boy, let alone the story on my couch. I looked through the window to find it was Jared. I opened the door a crack.

"Hey Jared, listen I'm writing a paper so maybe you should go..."

But Jared smiled. "No, no let me help you." He came in and looked at the couch to see Teague there, hair a mess. He froze.

"Mina..."

"Jared, wait. I can explain." I was very nervous how she'd explain without knowing the whole story.

"Fine. Explain." Jared leaned against the wall, clearly losing patience.

"So uh..." I was still thinking, "Last night, Teague came into my apartment and he was drunk. So I let him stay here."

"Teague doesn't drink." Jared said dryly.

"Well he did last night." I assured him.

"Yeah right." Jared rolled his eyes.

"It's the truth!" I shouted.

"Listen. Why don't you finish that PAPER?" Jared asked sarcastically and left.

I Sat down in the chair, leaned my head back and sighed. Why didn't Jared believe me? Why else would Teague have spent the night here?

I mean, of course there's THAT reason, but really? I mean Teague IS gorgeous but for Jared to think I'd do anything like that with his older brother? Ridiculous!

Teague stirred in his sleep and I took my laptop and sat in the chair across from the couch. I quietly continued typing and slowly, but surely finished my paper. It was, ironically, on avoiding alcoholism in teens. I looked up to see Teague has disappeared from the couch. I looked around to find him but couldn't.

"Alcohol will ruin a teen's future...how interesting." Teague chuckled behind me, making me jump.

"Yeah, well you're like a hundred." I giggled.

Teague put a hand to his heart and feigned offense. "Well you should really respect your elders."

"What? Do you need help crossing the street, old man?" I smirked.

Teague blew air out of his lips with a pfffft noise. "Whatever, you've got more gray hair than I do."

His words momentarily startled me. Did I really?

"Yes, you do." Teague Smirked.

"Did you just read my thoughts?!" I yelled, enraged.

Teague looked at me all too innocently. "Now, why would I do that?"

"Oh, whatever! Is your hangover done yet?" Even if he was a butthead, I did still care about him.

"Well I'd suppose it is. Although Jared was very loud." Teague commented.

I looked down. "You heard that?"

"How could I not? When my little brother suspects I'm sleeping with his girlfriend, I'm pretty interested." Teague shrugged.

"Well I'm not!" I protested.

Teague rolled his eyes. "I know. Nevertheless, Jared getting angry never gets old."

"Wait...girlfriend?"

"That's what I said. Aren't you two together?" Teague asked, confused.

"Huh? No!" I yelled.

"Brody?" Teague got that mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'm not playing this game." I walked away.

"Oh yeah?" Teague walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, while I followed. I went pale as I saw what he was doing. "Mirror Mirror near the door, show me who Mina's heart aches for."

On the mirror, a boy appeared, back facing us. He had shaggy black hair and a very athletic build. I blushed and saw Teague laughing.

"Told you it was Jared! He's a lot more muscley than I remember." Teague laughed.

I breathed in a sigh of relief. He couldn't see the piercing blue eyes in the mirror.

That was way too close.

* * *

_**I've never done a fic where Mina falls first and Teague doesn't see it. so much Meague cuteness. **_

_** Thanks fur reading my lovely readers!**_

_**F&F R&R my friends!**_

**_~ Fluffy_**


	5. Chapter 5

Teague looked down at the floor, covered in puddles of water. "Watch your step, Grimey."

"Oh I'll watch my step!" Mina didn't notice Teague was genuinely trying to help her and she slipped. Teague caught her in his arms, her head on his chest. For a moment the two were in complete shock, not moving at all.

_I'm such a clutz. On the bright side, I'm finally in Teague's arms..._

_Okay, she's really really close to me..._

Teague stood her up. "Told ya."

Mina's face was burning red and she kept looking down. "Yeah...you did."

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He leaned down to look at her tired eyes.

"Huh? Uh actually I don't remember.." Mina yawned. She noticed her eyes get droopy and she felt like a zombie.

Teague laughed. "Well that's never a good sign." Teague steered her towards her room and opened the door. Teague picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed and gingerly lay her down. Well, at least he tried to. Mina didn't seem to eager to let go of him. He chuckled.

"Goodnight, Mina." Teague managed to take her arms off him. He closed the door and allowed the room to quickly flood with darkness.

* * *

_"Do not fall in love with people like me." Teague played with Mina's curly brown hair in an elegant ponytail. "I will take you to museums, parks, monuments and kiss you in every beautiful place." Teague moved her hair and kissed her neck. Then he moved up to her ear and began to whisper, so close that his lips tickled her skin and made a shiver go up her spine. "That way you can never go back there," His teeth gently grazed her ear. "Without tasting me like blood your mouth."_

_Mina, frightened, stood up but was immediately pulled back down, hard, by Teague. This time, he pulled her down onto his lap, facing him. He started kissing her passionately, and her love for him was so strong, she could resist him. He bit her lip, drawing a bit of blood. He pulled back and looked into Mina's fear-filled eyes. _

_"I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible." He said silkily. "And when I leave, you will finally understand why storms are named after people." Mina felt herself slowly getting pulled away from some indivisible force. _

_"Teague! Help!" She screamed. In the kitchen stood Jared. "I warned you, Mina..."_

_"Help!" _

And then everything went black.

* * *

_**Hello my beautiful readers! Thanks fur all the amazing reviews, this guess fur all my stories, you name me feel important, wanted. Love you allllllllllllllllllll!**_

**_For more, please F&F R&R _**

**_~ Fluffy_**


	6. Chapter 6

Mina jolted awake in a cold sweat. The room was dark and she could hear light breathing, unlike the heavy panting she was doing. She turned on the lamp by her beside and looked towards her desk. Teague was in the chair, feet on the desk, peacefully sleeping. Mina walked towards him. His features were softened as he slept, nothing like the beast she'd seen in her dreams. She sat on the carpet and rested her head against the arm of the chair and softly cried. Within minutes, Teague's eyes opened and he looked down at Mina's crying form beside him. He got out of the chair and sat next to her on the ground and held her. He slowly rocked her back and forth in his arms, playing with her hair, trying to ease her emotions. They sat on the floor like this for what seemed like forever. Mina's heart ached for him to love her, the way she did him. She wanted him to care for her and love her forever.

But she knew he never would consider her.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck and Teague was taken aback. He'd no idea what he was supposed to do to make her stop and with her so close to him, clutching onto him as if he was all that mattered, his thoughts were cloudy and he could barely think.

"Do you want to go for a drive?" Mina suggested, not removing her head from him.

Teague was surprised, but thankful, for this substitution of activity. "Sure."

Mina got up and grabbed the keys to Teague's car. "I'm driving." She rubbed at her eye.

"No, you're not-" Before he could finish, he looked at Mina's brown puppy-dog eyes, threatening to spill with tears at any moment.

"Uh I mean... let's go!" Teague said with false enthusiasm.

The two walked out and Mina stepped into the red sports car. She turned the key and the car roared in response.

"Where are we going?" Teague asked, stepping into the passenger's side.

"I don't know. We should get ice cream." Mina shrugged. She pressed her foot down gently on the brake and they drove off. Teague was secretly thankful she wasn't speeding, he did love this car, and his safety, after all. The rode they were driving on didn't have any other cars and looked a little unnerving. Surrounded by trees with a full moon above.

"So... why were you up so early?" Teague tried to ease his way onto the topic he wanted.

"Bad dream." Mina said sternly, keeping her eyes on the road.

"About...?" Teague stared at her with intensity.

"Nothing." The car sped up slightly.

"Well if it was nothing, you wouldn't have been crying-"

"I SAID it was nothing!" Mina shouted, looking at Teague.

"Hey, hey, hey keep your eyes on the road, love!" Teague gestured towards the dark road ahead.

"Love? Love?!" Mina pounded on the steering wheel, moving the car to the left. "You have NO right to call me that!" She screamed.

"Okay, okay. Just drive!" His hands shook. She was now driving 20 miles above the speed limit and dangerously drifting towards the side.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Teague grabbed the steering wheel. "Slow down! Slow down!"

Mina smacked him and and sharply turned the wheel, crashing the car into a group of trees. For a moment all Mina could was a slight ringing in her ears. She picked little bits of glass out of her arm and scolded. "Look what you did, Teague."

Silence.

"Teague?"

* * *

_**Noooooo! My baby!**_

_**Whyyyyyy did I write this? Whyyyy!?**_

**_Either way, remember to F&F R&R!_**

**_~Fluffy_**


	7. Chapter 7

Mina looked over to see Teague, eyes wide open, frozen in his seat. There was a huge bloody gash on his face and bruises covered his body.

"Teague!?" Mina Shouted.

He slowly turned his head towards her, but didn't look very conscious. His eyes blankly glanced down at her arms with the little cuts.

"Oh, Mina. You're hurt." He observed monotonous.

"Teague? I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Mina sobbed.

Teague reached out his arm to her but withdrew it with a pained expression. "Mina, my head hurts..." Teague winced.

"Oh God...I'll call 911." Mina looked around for a phone but realized she didn't bring anything.

"Dear, dear, dear...however shall we get home...?" Teague sang.

Just then, a blue station wagon pulled to the side and Sarah and Charlie emerged.

"Mina! What happened?!" Sarah yelled, running towards her daughter and the unknown boy.

Mina looked relieved. "Mom. No time. We have to get him to a hospital!" Mina directed Teague towards the car. Sarah could see the desperation in her daughter's face and she helped Teague into the back and sat Mina next to him.

"So Mina..." Sarah began driving, "Who's your friend?"

Mina froze. Her mom would never help if she knew the story was in her car, let alone the guy Mina fancied. "Uh...This is...my boyfriend, Thomas."

Sarah took a quick glance back. "Ooh Mina, he's cute!"

Mina glared at her. "Oh right right...driving to the hospital..."

"Miiiiiiiiina my head hurts." Teague whined.

Mina rubbed his head. "I know, baby. We're almost there."

Charlie pointed towards the large futuristic hospital on their left. Sarah parked in the garage and Mina helped Teague out of the car. Charlie held on to his mom's hand and they entered the hospital.

Mina approached the front desk. "My friend and I were in a car accident. I'm fine but he's complaining about pain in his head."

The nurse shook her head. "Bring him up to room 515."

Sarah and Charlie stayed to fill in paperwork, stating Teague was an orphan. Mina and Teague entered the elevator up to the 5th floor.

The room was fairly simple. A bed, nightstand, window, medical posters, and such. A nurse had Teague sit down on the bed. She came and examined him. She looked in his eyes, felt his head, legs, and arms. She called a doctor and they put a sling on his arm.

"He's bruised up really bad, has a sprained arm, and hit his head. He'll be in some pain for a while. I suggest getting some rest and letting the arm heal on its own. You're very very very lucky for some reason, almost supernatural, he had no permanent damage to his brain." The nurse glared at Mina.

The nurse walked over to Teague. "Now if you need my help with anyyything," She winked, "You know where to find me."

Teague rubbed his head with his one good arm, clearly in pain. He looked up at the flirty nurse with furious bright blue eyes. "Can you not?" He spat.

Mina chuckled at the nurse's offended expression. Teague got up and walked out with a Mina. They came to another set of doors and moved to the side. "Your should probably open it. I wouldn't want to stress myself." Teague smugly gestured to his arm. Mina desperately wanted to punch him, but he was in a lot of pain...and it WAS her fault...

She opened the door with a frown and Teague Smirked. "Thanks, Darling."

Sarah and Charlie were sitting in the waiting room looking at a coloring book. Sarah was relieved to see Teague with just a sling.

"C'mon let's get home." Sarah patted Teague on the shoulder. Teague looked disappointed. "Yeah I should probably go."

Sarah chuckled. "Nonsense. Any friend of Mina's are friends of mine." Sarah pondered this for a moment. "And I know Mina would've died in that crash had someone not protected her." Sarah whispered.

Teague blushed.

"You're family. And we'll take care of you." Sarah smiled.

"Family?" Teague looked confused. "We're not related."

"Family is so much more. Saving my daughter means so much more than blood ever could." Sarah smiled. "You're one hell of a boyfriend."

Teague looked back at Mina with a smug smile.

"Boyfriend?"

* * *

**_Awwww Mina and Teague are finally an item... also he has a real family! Well even if it's fake._**

**_ Love you all, thanks for reading!_**

**_F&F R&R!_**

**_~ Fluffy_**


	8. Chapter 8

They went back to the apartment and Sarah and Charlie immediately went to bed.

"Thomas, dear, we have pain meds in the cabinet if you need it. I have work early tomorrow so Charlie and I will be gone early. Goodnight both of you." Sarah yawned as she went off into her bedroom.

Teague went to the cabinet and looked at the Pill bottles. He thoroughly read them and then shook them all. Mina walked over.

"The red and blue ones are pain meds, Teague." Mina pointed out, grabbing the bottle of Tylenol. Mina opened them for Teague but paused. "Can't you just heal yourself?"

Teague looked at her like she was stupid. "Yeah like little things. Don't know if you noticed, Sweetheart, but you broke my damn arm."

Mina looked down guilty and got out the pills. She grabbed two and gave them to Teague.

"What do I do with these?" Teague studied the capsules carefully.

"Ugh. You're supposed to swallow them, without chewing, with water." Mina rolled her eyes.

Teague swallowed the pills and made a face. "That was weird."

"Yes, yes. Now go to bed." Mina pointed towards the couch.

Teague sighed. "Is this what all girlfriends are like?"

Mina felt her cheeks burn red. "Yes. Do all princes complain?"

Teague plopped down on the couch, but realized that was a mistake, what with his bruised everything. "Yeah, actually we do." He chuckled.

"You're gonna end up hurting yourself." Mina put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah well, I didn't crash the car." Teague glared at her, honest and true anger in his eyes.

"Teague, I said I was sorry." Mina looked down sheepishly.

"You think I care?" He scoffed and lay down.

Mina Sat down at the kitchen table and picked up her history book. She had a test in two days and had to study. After reading three chapters on WWII, she went to check on Teague who was on the couch asleep. Every once in a while he'd groan in pain and rub his head. Mina felt so guilty. She should've slowed down, she should've pulled over, she shouldn't have put his life in danger. She put her head in her hands and thought it over.

She fancied Teague, she might even go as far as to say she loved him, and tried to win him over by nearly killing him. Not a good idea. She shouldn't have let her emotions get all out of hand.

Teague rolled into his side and clenched his jaw in pain. Mina gently moved his arm and kissed his forehead, then went to bed.

Teague opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"I have got to stop reading people's thoughts."

Teague got up early, hearing a knock at the door. He answered it and saw Jared standing there.

"Teague? What the hell are you still doing here?" Jared questioned.

"Car accident, Mina broke my arm." Teague shrugged.

"You let Mina drive your car?" Jared raised an eyebrow.

"Well she was really upset and, unlike you, I was there to comfort her. And where were you? Off pouting in some corner because Mina likes me better." Teague smirked.

"Yeah? Why would she like you?" Jared chuckled.

"I've no idea. But, hey, you don't have to believe me." Teague smiled and pulled a handheld mirror out of nowhere. "I dare you."

Jared hesitantly took the mirror and looked into it.

"Mirror mirror you know who I speak of, show me who the Grimm truly loves." Jared reflection rippled away and Teague leaned over to look at his own blue eyes looking back at them.

Jared froze. This was impossible. She couldn't love Teague! He was an evil, manipulative bastard! What did he have that Jared didn't? Teague rested his chin on Jared's shoulder. "Why who is that handsome fellow in the mirror? Why, I do believe it's me!" He chuckled.

Jared shoved him off and Teague rubbed his previously bruised Jaw. "Screw you."

Teague wrinkled his nose. "No thanks. I think I'd rather have Mina."

Jared went to punch Teague but he ducked.

"Ooh. A bit hostile, don't you think?" Teague Smirked, shoving Jared out the door and locking it.

He lay back down on the couch and grabbed the remote. Playing around with the buttons, the TV came to life and Teague jumped a bit. He watched intensely at the film on. There was some socially awkward weirdo singing on a filthy street. Then three ridiculously dressed women stepped on screen.

"Little shop, little shop of horrors! Little shop, you'll never stop the terror!" They sang in unison.

Teague sat up and watched on contempt as an idiotic blonde in a short, tight dress, appeared. Her voice was terribly annoying and her face looked painted on but Teague continued to watch anyways.

The nerd brought down some kind of odd plant and called it an Audrey II.

"How terribly cheesy." Teague sneered.

* * *

_**Unfortunately, I do not own Little sho p of horrors... but you all should definetly watch it! Very amazing!**_

_** Also thank you guys so so so much for the reviews! I got six reviews on just one chapter! I'm so so happy you are all enjoying my writing. **_

_**As always, F&F R& R!**_

_**~ Fluffy**_


	9. Chapter 9

Mina shoved her head under the pillow. Teague had the TV in insanely loud and she couldn't go back to sleep with a man eating plant in the other room. She walked out in a pink fluffy robe with her hair a mess.

Mina looked at Teague. "Can you turn it down?" She yawned.

Teague went silent and stared at Mina. But he started laughing uncontrollably. "Can you turn your hair down?" He was laughing so hard his sides hurt, well more than usual.

Mina scoweled and went to look in the mirror on the wall. She WAS a mess. Her hair literally looked like a muddy bush on her head. Teague eventually calmed down and walked over to Mina.

"Question: How am I supposed to shower with a broken arm?" Teague gestured towards his sling.

Mina looked at his arm. "Hm. I think you just take the sling off." She shrugged.

Teague rolled his eyes. "I mean how am I supposed to like, take my clothes and stuff off with one hand?"

Mina inwardly smirked, of course she could help him with that. "With great difficulty, I suppose."

Teague sighed loudly. "At least help me get my shirt off, considering this is your fault."

Mina went bright red and lifted up his shirt from the bottom and couldn't help but notice the guy had a fantastic set of abs. She tried to lift it over his head around his broken arm but it wasn't really working. With each slight movement Teague either winced or glared at her. After a good ten minutes they got the shirt off and he threw it to the floor. Mina kept sneaking peeks at Teague's athletic build as she started the shower. Teague eventually caught her staring while he was leaned up against the wall.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked smugly.

Mina blushed further at the thought of being caught staring at Teague.

"Shower's ready." She said, unable to look him in the eye.

Teague chuckled. "What? Not gonna help with the pants too?"

Mina swallowed hard and her face went even redder.

"Mina, that was a joke." Teague cocked his head and smirked.

Mina made a fake laugh. "Huh? Yeah I knew that!"

"Of course you did." Teague said sarcastically.

Mina shut the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. She'd never felt so embarrassed!

"Feed me!" The TV shouted.

Mina hadn't ever seen Little shop of horrors, so she sat on the couch and watched a large tropical plant eat a bloody leg. "No wonder Teague likes this..." She thought aloud. Then she remembered she'd left her journal in the bathroom- it was the only room in the house with a lock. If Teague read that...

Teague stepped out of the shower with steam filling the little room. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his neck. It was then he noticed a fluffy pink book on the counter with a fancy white M on the front.

"Ooh what could this be?" Teague smiled evilly.

He dried his hands and opened the book. But before he could read anything, Mina frantically knocked on the door. "Teague open up!"

"No I don't think I will." He smirked.

He flipped open the first page and began reading in a mocking valley girl accent. "OMG He is just the hottest piece of man candy I have ever seen! My heart skips a beat when I look at him!" Teague began laughing.

"Teague!" Mina shouted, sounding exhausted. She wondered if he knew it was about him.

"And those blue eyes never cease to amaze me..." Teague said with his silly accent, still reading from her journal.

There was an awkward silence.

"This wouldn't happen to be about me, would it?" He feigned surprise.

"As if." Mina said with as much confidence as she could. If he kept reading, he'd figure it out... "Brody has blue eyes. Plus you flatter yourself."

"So you wouldn't mind if I kept reading? Surely this is about his blonde hair and sports?" Teague Smirked.

"Teague, please!" She banged on the door but she stepped wrong. Mina knocked over a glass of soda when she stepped back.

"Great." Mina sighed. "Now the carpet's all sticky."

"Why?" Teague asked, unable to see beyond the door.

Mina was flooded with relief. Teague was a curious person, she'd get him out of the bathroom and grab her journal.

"Oh I'll explain later. My mom's gonna kill me if she finds out." Mina ran a hand through her hair.

Teague stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Mina breathed a sigh of relief and tried not to stare at him. Leaning against the doorway he waved away the soda.

"See, babe? She's not home, she's not going to find out." Teague chuckled. "Don't be a goodie two shoes."

Mina hit him with a loud SMACK.

Teague groaned in pain. "Jesus."

Mina was looking at Teague while he was distracted.

"Nice ass." Mina observed, accidentally out loud.

Teague's face slightly redenned. "Thanks. Now shoo. You're gonna get all wet." She was getting really close to him.

"Just go put your clothes on, Teague." Mina giggled.

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I walked up to Mina's apartment with roses. I had to apologize for yelling at her the other day. I was about to knock but I stopped when I heard Mina exhausted tell Teague's name.

It couldn't have been what I thought it was. I leaned in close to the door.

"Teague, please!" I heard Mina yell.

I heard her voice go down a bit. "Great, now the carpet's all sticky."

"Why?" Teague asked, confused.

"Oh I'll explain later. My mom's gonna kill me if she finds out..."

My face went pale. If I didn't know better I'd think...I couldn't finish the thought.

"See, babe?" Teague chuckled. Babe?! He called her BABE!?

"She's not home, she's not gonna find out." Teague assured her. "Don't be a goodie two shoes."

I was definetly going to talk to Mina about this. How could she do this to me? I'm here with roses and she's in there doing my brother!

I was horrified when I heard a loud smack and Teague groaned. "Jesus."

I leaned in harder against the door.

"Nice ass." Mina giggled.

"Thanks. Now shoo. You're gonna get all wet." Teague chuckled.

"Oh go put your clothes back on, Teague." I heard Mina laugh.

My eyes were wide with horror. How could they do this to me? Does she not realize how stupid she is? Grimms do not sleep with the story! He's gonna hurt her.

...

Screw that. He's gonna kill her!

* * *

**_So basically I started writing the Mina and Teague dialogue then I realized it sounded like er... BUM BUM BUM. So yup. Jared POV!_**

**_ Hope you guys enjoyed reading, I'm sorry this chapter was really really weird. I still love you though!_**

**_F&F R&R! :)_**

**_~Fluffy_**


	10. Chapter 10

Jared kicked in the door. "Mina? Are you okay?!"

Mina was in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"Jared? Why would anything be wrong?" She had a suspiciously cheery look on her face.

Jared studied Mina. She was wearing a robe, her hair was a mess, AND unusually happy?! Jared simmered with fury. "Oh no reason. So what's up?" He hid his intense anger behind an innocent grin.

He swore he saw her cheeks redden. "Nothing much..."

Jared leaned against the wall and looked around. "Me neither." He noticed a shirt on the ground that must've belonged to Teague. "Where is my brother?" Jared pondered.

"Huh. How would I know?" Mina Grimm was a terrible liar.

It was then that Teague walked out of the bathroom in dark blue ripped jeans and a thin black T-Shirt. "Oh. Hey baby brother." Teague chuckled.

"Hello, Teague. How are you?" Jared smiled, ignoring Teague's earlier comment.

Teague was taken aback. Jared? Friendly?

"I'm fine..." He cocked his head slightly.

"That's good." Jared smiled, seeing his brother's confusion. "So...sounds like you two are busy." Jared exaggerated the word "busy".

"Wait did you hear us?" Mina's blush had faded and she was going pale. _He heard my journal?_

Jared leaned on the counter. "I heard everything." He smirked.

_I SO heard you guys...enjoying each other's company._

"Jared, I didn't want you to find out like this..." Mina began.

"Save it, slut. I don't need this." Jared walked towards the door, but was stopped by Teague turning him around.

"What'd you call her?" Teague's eyes burned with fury.

"A slut. S-l-u-t." Jared scoweled.

Teague's grip tightened. "What qualifies her for that?"

Jared broke free and smirked. "As if you didn't know. But congrats! You've found a nice harlot, Teague." He chuckled.

Teague was angry beyond reason now. He moved his hand to Jared's neck and squeezed so hard, Jared's lips gained a bluish hue and his eyes bulged.

"Do it." Jared choked out. "I dare you."

"Don't mind if I do." Teague looked like he wanted nothing more than to murder his brother in the most painful way possible.

Mina stepped behind Teague and gently pulled his hand from Jared and slowly shook her head, looking down. Teague hesitantly released Jared, who fell to the ground and gasped for air.

Teague pointed to the door, like he was darker than death itself. "Go."

Jared scrambled to his feet and ran out. Teague still stood looking at the door. He turned to Mina and saw her eyes full of emotion.

"How could he say something like that?" Mina rubbed at her eye.

Teague's fury melted away and he pulled her into his arms and hugged her, not knowing what to say.

Mina wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She tried to hold in her tears but one escaped and rolled down her cheek onto Teague's arm. As soon as he felt it he wiped another from her cheek and wanly smiled. She looked up at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. When she pulled away, she saw something change in his expression. A smirk tugged at his lips and he got this look in his eyes. He titled her chin up and kissed her on the lips. For a moment, she was in shock. She was Mina Grimey. And here she was being kissed by the prince of her dreams. Her passion bubbled to the surface and she kissed him back hard. Teague was pleasantly surprised by her boldness and he pulled her closer to him and she arched her back into him. Immediately, all thoughts of Jared left her mind and all that mattered was the dark Prince in front of her. Teague, with Mina's lips on his, felt emotions he didn't think he could ever feel. His mother had raised him to believe no one would ever love him, yet here he was, kissing the most beautiful girl on the earth.

Teague pulled back and Mina looked up at him with huge innocent eyes. "Teague..." She stopped herself. What if she really was a Harlot? What if he was just looking for a kiss?

"Mina, I love you." He stated. He could've never pictured himself saying that to anyone, but he felt so strongly for her, he couldn't help it.

Mina hadn't waited a second before responding. "I love you too." She smiled.

And she always would.

* * *

_**Yeah! Meague Kissing! Thanks, again, guys fur all the reviews! Love you all!**_

_**And if uuu want some more Meague, make sure to check out my other stories! And if you want well written ones, please check out Jo Jo's and K-chan Kisses'.**_

_**F&F R&R!**_

_**~Fluffy**_


End file.
